Pushing Him Away (Austin and Ally )
by Dreamingxstarzx
Summary: The summary is too much to explain so please take a chance and find out what happens yourself :) I know you'll like it!
1. Trailer

Austin Moon is one of your typical seventeen year old boys who just likes to be a rebel and toy with girls for fun.

But this just isn't innocent and childish acts, one day he gets in so much trouble that he gets expelled from school.

His mother immediately gets very angry towards Austin's behavior and then decides maybe it's a good idea to do one thing, start over.

So soon after she tells Austin that they are moving half way across the the United States to the small town in Maine.

And of course Austin is pissed as hell at Patty for taking him away from the Californian life of partying and girls.

But soon he changes his mind about leaving once he meets the beautiful and mysterious girl, Ally Dawson.

Austin tries everything to get to know her but all she does is ignore and push him away.

You would think he'd leave her alone but he didn't, this only intrigued him more. He wanted her to just open up to him.

But what happens when Austin finds out something about her? Will he try and prove that he wants to get to know her? Or will he finally leave her alone?

^Sneak Peek^

"Who is that girl?" Austin asked curiously glancing over at the dark brunette haired girl who was reading outside the courtyard, alone.

"I'd stay away from her man, she could surprise you in the worst way" Dylan said as he sighed and shook his head.

Austin looked at him confused then just looked at the girl with hypnotizing eyes. He was determined to figure out who she was.

. . . . . . .

"I can't be with you, I won't be with you" Ally said stepping back from him as she let a tear roll down her cheek.

"No, don't do this ally" Austin said softly looking at her with utter sadness filling his heart.

Read it please? :)


	2. Chapter 1

A slurring laugh slipped out from the beach blonde haired boy as he trudged inside his nice large home.

"C'mon baby, your wicked drunk" the perky red head said as she held Austin against her side.

"How about we go upstairs Molly?" He slurred as he giggled and threw his arms around her.

"I'm Megan but I'm so in since your extremely sexy" she said flirtatiously. Megan smirked and kissed his cheek sloppily.

"I don't think so. Party's over" a stern voice said looking at Austin and Megan. She looked up at the young women and rolled her eyes.

"Fine, bye Austy" she said before letting him go. Austin looked behind him and shakily walked over to his mom.

"Mommy you ruined my chances of having fun with M-Molly" he said then laughed for no complete reason.

"I'm tired of this Austin" Patty sighed and helped Austin upstairs to his bedroom. She was fed up with Austin's behavior.

"Pretty walls" he joked and trailed his hands across the colored walls as Patty dragged him away.

"One more time of this behavior Austin and your gonna get the consequences" Patty groaned then Austin ran into his bedroom and plopped on his bed.

"Sure, isn't that what you always say?" He chuckled then stuck his tongue out like a kid.

Patty pursed her lips together then pulled Austin's shoes off and set them on the floor then turned off his light.

"Go to sleep Austin, were gonna talk about this tomorrow" she said rolling her eyes before slamming the door shut.

"Damn you mom!" He whined then soon fell asleep from the all the alcohol he consumed in him.

. .

(Austin)

My alarm caused me to shoot up with a loud groan, I opened my eyelids half way and tiredly yawned.

"Fuck" I mumbled when I felt a horrible pounding going on in my skull. I hate hangovers so much.

But that party. Damn. I smirked to myself when I remembered the threesome I had but it's too bad I can't even remember half of it.

Anyways I got up and took a shower and got dressed and I sighed knowing my mom was probably pissed at me right now.

Now I have to deal with the stern ass monster that I call, mom.

How was it? Lol

First episodes always suck so i'm sorry! I just wanna say I don't own Austin and Ally but I wish I did :) haha but I don't. Anyways please review!


	3. Chapter 2

**(Austin) **

Me and my friends crept onto school grounds and some of the girls we brought along giggled stupidly.

"Quiet" David said getting annoyed. I clutched onto the toilet paper and eggs in my hands. This was gonna be funny.

Soon the large school that I attend came into our view and I looked at my friends and they smirked and I grabbed a few eggs.

"Lets wreck this place" I said and soon we started to throw toilet paper around the school and I began chucking the eggs to the windows.

"What are you kids doing here?" A voice asked and immediately we stopped and turned to see the large ugly man, the fucking principal.

"Run" one of the girls said and soon we all started running but then a large hand grabbed my arm.

"Your not going anywhere" he said angrily. I sighed frustrated and rolled my eyes. Just fucking great.

. .

"He did what?" My mother gasped as we walked into the principals office, we sat down across from the desk and I just groaned.

"He threw eggs and toilet paper at the school , this is the last straw and we can't keep having this happening here" he said harshly.

My mom just looked at me disappointed and I just shrugged as I rolled my eyes. I really don't think what I did was a big deal.

"So what does this mean ?" She asked with an ashamed tone. My mom is so damn annoying.

"This means I don't want him in this school anymore. Austin is expelled from here on out" he said.

Mine and my mom's eyes widen at such a punishment. But this was fucking great! I don't have to go to school anymore!

"I understand, sorry for his behavior. We'll just be leaving now" my mom said upset and I just sighed as we got up. She better not lecture me.

We left the school and I stuck my middle finger at it with a smirk. So damn glad I don't have to go there anymore.

Best day of my life.

. .

Austin glanced at Patty with a curious and annoyed expression on his face. He rolled his eyes.

Patty just clutched her hands on the steering wheel showing how completely mad she was.

But Austin just wanted her to yell at him already, all of this silence shit was scaring him.

"Are you gonna say something?" Austin snapped as he let out a breath and looked at his mother in disbelief.

Patty just glanced at him and sighed as she shook her head and focused her attention back on the road.

"Stop ignoring me mom" Austin said getting frustrated at how Patty was acting. She just clenched her jawline.

"I'm just disappointed in you" she whispered. She never thought her son would become such a bad person.

Austin just cringed his eyebrows and then looked out the window as he frowned slightly. He didn't like the way Patty was.

But he couldn't help but feel sad that Patty was so ashamed of him. He quickly shook away having feelings and just rolled his eyes.

. .

"What's going on mom?" Austin asked confused when he saw Patty was packing their stuff into boxes that were labeled.

"Isn't it obvious Austin?" She gestured her hands and pointed at the empty living room.

"Um no, I don't understand" he said simply. Patty sighed and taped up a box then folded her arms over her chest.

"I'm tired of being here. We're leaving. We're moving to a different state and your gonna change the way you are" she said.

Austin's eyes widen and he looked at her like she was crazy. "Your kidding me right?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Nope I'm not. Are you gonna pack or should I hire someone for that?" She asked looking at him.

Austin narrowed his eyes at her and knew his mom wasn't kidding about this idea. "I hate you" he said before walking off.

Patty felt a pang in her heart when she heard her son say that and she just looked away when she felt her eyes becoming watery.

But she knew she was going to do the right thing for both her and Austin. She needed this.

**Wow, it's boring but a filler chapter! Things will get better soon I promise! Review! :) **


	4. Chapter 3

**(Austin) **

I hate my mom for making me move all the way to fucking Maine with her. I liked California better and even the house were moving in is smaller.

I looked at my bedroom and groaned as I dropped my things. I have to also start at a new damn school too. This town is so small and boring. I hate it.

Why is this happening to me? I sighed and plopped on my bed that was surrounded with all of my boxes.

Fuck my life.

. .

Next Day

Austin threw on his leather jacket as he walked outside of his new house and into his mothers SUV.

"Ready for a new start?" Patty happily asked as she started driving down the street. Austin glared at her.

"Yeah I'm still pissed at you for making me move here" he said as he rolled his eyes. Patty sighed and shook her head.

"You'll get use to it soon enough, just promise me you'll be different" she asked desperately as she stopped the car in front of the school.

"I'm not making any promises" he said annoyed then grabbed his bag over threw it over his shoulder as he hopped out of the car.

Patty sighed sadly and Austin slammed the door shut causing Patty to flinch. She watched Austin for a few more minutes then drove off.

Austin looked around at all of the students and some girls giggled and smiled at him in a flirty gesture.

Austin just nodded and winked at them. "I just love bimbos" he mumbled to himself with a smirk as he walked into the school.

"Hey your the new kid" A handsome boy with jet black hair said as he walked over to Austin.

Austin looked at him and shrugged. He didn't want to be a loner so why not? "Yeah I'm Austin" he replied simply as he walked with him.

"I'm Dylan, Dylan O'brian" he said as everyone looked at Austin with either jealous eyes or gawking faces.

"So where's the office?" Austin asked looking at Dylan.

"Just follow me" he chuckled and he nodded and did so. So far Austin didn't mind Maine but he still hated the fact that he wasn't in California.

. .

Austin and Dylan walked down the crowed hallway and Austin had his schedule and he ended up having three classes with Dylan.

One which was first period. "So your telling me you had a threesome? Lucky" Dylan chuckled as he shook his head.

"Yeah it's too bad I don't remember anything, I was really drunk" he said proudly with a widespread grin.

"Your my new hero man" Dylan said jokingly, Austin was about to say something but got cut off when he bumped into someone.

He looked down and saw a girl with light brunette hair grabbing her books. She soon got up and Austin's eyes widen when he saw her.

She looked so incredibly beautiful to him. "I'm sorry about that sweetheart, maybe I could make it up to you" he smirked boyishly.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. She shook her head before walking past him without even saying a word.

Austin looked back at her confused then glanced at Dylan who was about to crack up and soon did once he laughed hard.

"What's so funny? What is she the girl who plays hard to get?" Austin asked as they began to walk again to class.

He didn't even answer him he just kept laughing, but Austin looked back again and found her walking off and he bit his lip as his eyes trailed to her ass.

Austin wanted her.

Badly.

. .

Austin and Dylan walked into the cafeteria and sat down at a table that a few people were sitting at.

Austin just couldn't stop thinking about that girl. She was different. She didn't try to flirt with him or anything. She didn't even talk.

He just wanted her more because she wasn't desperate for him. That's when Austin's eyes landed on her. She was sitting alone and reading a book.

He felt his heart rate pick up but ignored it and soon his hands got a bit sweaty. Truth be told he was getting nervous.

"Who is she?" Austin finally asked as he glanced at Dylan who was eating a cheeseburger.

Dylan looked at Austin then at the girl. "I'd stay away from her man, she could surprise you in the worst way" he said as he sighed and shook his head.

Austin looked at him confused then just looked at the girl with hypnotizing eyes. He was determined to figure out who she was.

**Did you guys like this one? :) **

**Review! Let me know what you think! **


End file.
